Baila Disco Bear
by sukima.moe
Summary: La chica pelirroja se sentaba a leer un libro en el parque y Flippy la observaba , cuando por fin se decidía a hablarle, alguien siempre le interrumpía, era ese tipo de vestimenta rara [Drabble hecho para la actividad: " El mejor asesino"-del foro: "Los Amigos Del Árbol Feliz]


Cada día sin falta, la chica pelirroja se sentaba a leer un libro en el parque y Flippy la observaba con cautela. Era un poco penoso y, cuando por fin se decidía a hablarle, alguien siempre le interrumpía, era ese tipo de vestimenta rara -aunque él decía que era "moda"-, de pantalones de campana, zapatos de plataforma y peinado afro; ese tipo se sentaba como si nada a lado de la chica y conversaban. Algo dentro de Flippy se revolvía como bestia salvaje, eran celos. Ese tipo le provocaba unos malditos celos, no solo a él sino también a Fliqpy.

Los observaba hablar por horas, mientras ella solo sonreía como una chica educada; ese tipo era muy mujeriego y en cualquier momento podía pedirle una cita a la pelirroja, cosa que desagradaba al chico mientras el solo se escondía. En esos momento el observaba que el tipo se arrimaba demasiado a Flaky e, intencionalmente, puso su mano en la pierna de la chica. Ella solo se sonrojo, era tan tímida que no hizo nada.

Flippy se acercó con suma cautela, solo logrando escuchar:

—¿Qué te parece mañana? Yo te paso a recoger.

Fue en ese momento en que sintió algo dentro de sí. Él iba a ser el único con quien saldría con Flaky, asi que solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

x x x

Bear siempre preparaba su jacuzzi para relajarse, y mañana sería un gran día ya que la pelirroja acepto "la cita", así que tendría que estar totalmente relajado, después de bañarse se acostó a dormir y se puso su máscara para los ojos.

Escuchó música que provenía de su toca disco, lo que le hizo levantarse. Prendió la luz de la sala y se dirigió donde estaba su aparato. Lo apagó.

—Qué raro ¿no lo apague? —Se cuestionaba el solo.

—Si tanto te gusta el baile, bailemos —Escucho que le decía una voz amenazante, que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Exclamó, volteando y buscando con la vista por toda la habitación, más no vio a nadie. Debía ser su imaginación—. Nada de whisky en las noches —Murmuró y apagó la luz para dirigirse a su cuarto. Quizá se estaba volviendo paranoíco.

—Vamos Disco Bear, no seas un aguafiestas.

Cuando prendió luz vio a un chico de cabellos verdes sentado en su sofá.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi casa? —Exigió saber—. ¡Ahora mismo llamo a la policía!

Fliqpy sacó una navaja, que balanceó momentáneamente entre sus dedos y la lanzo hacia una de sus piernas, evitando así que se moviera. Bear cayó al suelo y trataba de sacársela, pero el chico fue más ágil, tomándole de la nuca y empujándolo, empezó a enterrar la navaja en ambas piernas una y otra y otra vez, mientras disfrutaba los gritos de dolor que exclamaba aquel hombre. Su risa estridente y desquiciada inundando el lugar.

—¡Qué crees! Traje algunas cosas para divertirnos esta noche.

Dirigiéndose a un sofá, sacó una maleta negra, la cual abrió y saco una cierra. Caminó hacia el sujeto que se arrastraba tratando de pedir ayuda, lo volteó y apoyo su rodilla en una de sus piernas mientras Bear le suplicaba.

—Te daré todo lo que quieras, pero no me hagas daño.

—No me interesa tu estúpido dinero —Le dijo, con una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes y mirada asesina. Comenzó a cortar la pierna derecha, mientras Bear se revolcaba de dolor—. Vamos a ver si ya dejas tus estúpidos pasos de baile

Y después continuó con la otra, hasta que ya no escucho sus gritos, eso lo desanimo mucho. Por último se le acerco al oído y le susurro:

—Flaky es mía y de nadie más.

Agarró su navaja favorita y la empezó a clavar en su pecho, cuello, brazos y todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Con cada puñalada demostraba su odio y locura a la par, con esa sangre fría que poseía en su interior y esa risa pérfida muy suya. Cada vez que la sangre salpicaba, ese color y olor le excitaba. En cada puñalada que le deba a aquel sujeto, ya muerto en el piso, sentía la liberación de todas esas emociones incómodas. Tomó su cierra y empezó a cortar en pedazos cada aparte de su cuerpo, ejerciendo más fuerza en los huesos que no podía cortar y disfrutando del sonido que provocaban; los envolvió en bolsas negras, sacó la basura, limpio todo, rompió el tocadiscos y se fue a su casa.

Había sido una noche excelente.

x x x

La chica de cabello rojo se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito, cuando sintió a alguien sentarse muy cerca de ella.

—Hola —Le saludo un chico ojos ambarinos, con traje de militar y una sonrisa de lo más encantadora en su rostro.

—Hola —Devolvió el saludo, aunque en su mente se decía "_otro tipo lunático que se me acercar"._

* * *

** es la primera vez que entro a un foro es divertido y mas de si se trata de HTF , entren al foro Los amigos del arbol feliz :D ,bueno intente que fuera sangriento pero creo que este tipo de historias no se me dan escribirlas bien ._., gracias Neki xD, esperen mis otros capitulos de fic y se me ocurrio otro :3 hasta luego mis amigos.**


End file.
